puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Fredericks
|birth_place = Reno, Nevada, United States |names = Karl Fredericks |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Adam Thornstowe Katsuyori Shibata Luster The Legend NJPW L.A. Dojo |debut = May 17, 2015 |retired = |birthname = Karl Fredericks }} Karl Fredericks (born July 15, 1990) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), where he works as a "young lion" in the L.A Dojo, while also being the winner of 2019 Young Lion Cup. Professional wrestling career Early career (2015–2018) Fredericks began his professional wrestling career in May 2015, working in the American independent circuit for promotions such as All Pro Wrestling, Pro Championship Wrestling, Supreme Pro Wrestling. During his stint in All Pro Wrestling and Pro Championship Wrestling, Federicks won the APW Worldwide Internet Championship and the APW Tag Team Championship with Reno Over Everything and Styker under the freebird rule, while at Pro Championship Wrestling he won the PCW Inter-California Championship. He would work in the independent circuit until August 2018, when Fredericks passed a try-out to enter in the NJPW L.A. dojo. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2018–Present) trophy.|253x253px]] In August 2018, Fredericks became one of the first trainees of the NJPW L.A. dojo and started his work as a "young lion", being trained by Katsuyori Shibata. On November 10, at Lion's Break Project 1, Fredericks made his debut against fellow NJPW L.A. dojo young lion Alex Coughlin, which ended in a time limit draw. As is customary for most young lions, Fredericks spent most of his matches losing to other, more experienced wrestlers, which would help put over other wrestlers while at the same time give Fredericks some in-ring, televised, experience. Through NJPW's international partnerships Fredericks made his debut in American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH), on January 24, 2019, taking part in the 2019 Tag Wars tournament, teaming with Alex Coughlin in a losing effort against Lifeblood (David Finlay and Juice Robinson) in the first round. Fredericks and Coughlin continued working on ROH for the remained of the month. As part of the international partnerships Fredericks made his debut in British promotion Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW), on June 29 at Ungovernable show, teaming with Coughlin and Brendan White in a losing effort against Gabriel Kidd, Kenneth Halfpenny and Shaun Jackson. On July 13, Fredericks and Coughlin made their official debut in New Japan Pro-Wrestling, during the 2019 G1 Climax, teaming with KENTA in a losing effort against Hiroshi Tanahashi, Ren Narita and Shota Umino. Afterwards, Fredericks and Coughlin and the young lions from L.A. dojo entered in a rivalry with the young lions from the Japan dojo that was build up during the 2019 G1 Climax and Super J-Cup tours. In September, Federicks won the 2019 Young Lion Cup, after finishing it with a record of six wins and one losses, becoming the first gaijin to win the tournament. From November 16 until December 8, Fredericks and Hirooki Goto took part in the 2019 World Tag League, failing to win the tournament with a record of three wins and twelve losses. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Boston crab **Elevated Single Leg Boston Crab *'Signature moves' **Backdrop **Dropkick **Iron Claw **Spear **Running Body press Championships and accomplishments * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** Young Lion Cup (2019) External links *NJPW Japanese profile *NJPW English profile Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo Category:Gaijin